skimpysexymabelfandomcom-20200215-history
"Antagonist Strikes Again!"
Last time on SolarVivor: Japan... 15:59 MOOOO 15:59 Kim begin whoring aronud with Bro 15:59 Much to the dismay of her team mates 15:59 The challenge was a simple cooking thing, which brought out Lacey's more mean side. 15:59 Lady Gaga guest judged, and announced that Team Tokyoan lost for being so simple with their dish. 15:59 B: *around 16:00 And she debuted! But, Hudson and Lacey were voted off due to Gaga playing her idol on Moogega, and they have joined redemption island 16:00 Who will go home next? 16:00 Redemption Island 16:00 Alright, Hudson, Lacey, Casey, you three all here? 16:00 H: *sighs* I just wanna head back to Australia........ 16:00 (Lol I have been the cause of 3/4 eliminations) 16:00 C: Yeah. 16:00 (Lol) 16:00 Moo 16:00 Hudson, if you don't want to be here, you can drop out, and allow them to move on. 16:00 (and all you say is moo) 16:01 H: Nah. I'll just lose but keep my pride. 16:01 So, ready you three? 16:01 Moo 16:01 H: or something. 16:01 L: Drop out before I kick your butt :/ 16:01 Your challenge is... 16:01 H: No, I need my pride. 16:01 To vote who should stay on Redemption Island, except for your yourself. 16:01 The person with the most votes stays on the island 16:01 C: Lacey should stay. 16:01 (Well I'm not winning XD) 16:01 Moo 16:02 L: Casey should. :/ 16:02 Hudson? Who will you pick to stay? 16:02 This is the deciding vote. 16:02 H: Casey. Because Lacey's a jerk. 16:02 Alright. 16:02 Hudson and Lacey are officially eliminated! 16:02 Casey, you remain on the island again! 16:02 H: Finally. *disappears like magic* 16:02 (Gosh no antagonists or anything) 16:03 (we do need an antagonist) 16:03 *** Lacey| is now known as Casey| 16:03 (Trololol) 16:03 Moo >:) 16:03 Chat 16:03 *rides on Moogega like a horse only to be thrown off of the cow like a donkey* 16:03 (Lacey was there...) 16:03 (:D) 16:03 Kim: So, Bro. <333 I won us the challenge! ^-^ 16:03 Impressed? 16:03 Bro: Great job, brah, that was sick1 16:03 Moo 16:03 A: *Actually not scared or crying* 16:03 I know right? 16:03 THE was no help at all. 16:03 She needs to go. B: *whispers to Bro* Do you even like Kim? She's worse than a gamer rage quit. 16:04 (Waaaait. Can Casey quit to save Lacey on redemption island) 16:04 Bro: True, but she has a beautiful name. 16:04 (How many people left? 10? 16:04 (yes he can @Casey) 16:04 (I shall do that.) 16:04 *** Casey| is now known as Lacey| 16:04 (12 are left) 16:04 THE: LIKE WHATEVER! 16:04 So, Bro... *holds his hand* Wassup? :D 16:04 Bro: *whispers to Brendan* I don't know, bro. She seems alright in my book. 16:05 B: *shrugs* It's your call, bro. Not mine. 16:05 Bro: Uhh, just kicking it, what about you? 16:05 *sits patiently waiting for next challenge 16:05 Just looking into someone's beautiful eyes. 16:05 M: Kim, you and Bro look SOOOO cute together! 16:05 Bro: *looks around* And, who would that be? 16:05 I'm going to get my brush, just a sec. And wow, thanks Mikayla! >:3 16:05 Oh by the way 16:06 Kayne tweeted me 16:06 Bro: See ya, brah. 16:06 A: Yeah..........you guys look like a good couple.......*just saying that so Kim won't beat him up* 16:06 He's leaving you for me and keeping the baby 16:06 *looking through bag* What did he say, Clover? :o OMG! 16:06 Please Kayne loves me. 16:06 I'm getting ten million dollars from that break up! 16:06 M: Don't mention it! Clover, you must be so popular since KANYE tweeted you! 16:06 But I don't love him. 16:06 WHERE IS MY BRUSH 16:06 (challenge?) 16:06 SMOEONE MUST'VE STOLEN IT TO GET TO ME. 16:06 (dead @Kim K) 16:06 (it'll be in a minute just antagonizing xD) 16:07 I KNOW YOU DID THIS, THE. 16:07 It was Scott 16:07 *goes through THE's stuff* oh my gosh 16:07 * Host_KimK_Stewar pulls out brush 16:07 SIT DOWN GIRL *throws Kim on the chair* 16:07 Moo 16:07 YOU THIEF! THIS HAS DIAMOND IN IT, SO YOU- AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING 16:07 B: Meow. Another catfight. 16:08 Challenge 16:08 Bro: *gasps* Not cool, nrah. 16:08 *brah 16:08 Sorry to interfere with the fight, but we have a challenge. 16:08 Moo 16:08 M: Hey, Host! Always bright and ready to start a challenge, huh? 16:08 I say Slash, you say Dodge. I say dodge, you say slash, like true ninjas! 16:08 (Brb) 16:08 (kk) 16:08 Oh I wasn't fighting I was trying to tame the wild beast. 16:08 (This is shoot bang what) 16:09 (Back) 16:09 (Yeah like Shoot Bang or Ping Pong) 16:09 (Or Throw and Catch* 16:09 If you say slash on slash, or dodge on dodge, you're team loses a point. You get a point by being the first person to say it. First to 5 wins! 16:09 Go it? A: Yeah. 16:09 I wanna slash that thief, THE. >.> 16:09 C: Vamos a continuar esta competencia estúpida, así que puedo salir de este agujero del infierno se llama a una competencia. 16:09 Sea 16:09 Ready? 16:09 Set? 16:09 GO! 16:09 SLASH! 16:09 dodge 16:09 Dodge. 16:09 Dodge 16:09 THE: DODGE! 16:09 Point to Tokyoan 16:10 DODGE! 16:10 slash 16:10 SLASH 16:10 Slash. 16:10 Moo 16:10 Slash 16:10 2 points Tokyoan 16:10 THE: S:ASH LIKE TOTES~ 16:10 DODGE! 16:10 Dodge. 16:10 SLASH 16:10 slash 16:10 THE: SLASH! 16:10 Slash 16:10 MOO 16:10 -1 points Shingeki 16:10 3 points tokyoan 16:10 Wait. I'm on Shingeki! 16:10 0 for Bropan 16:10 I have a point from the two last one! 16:10 Br; Let's go, guys!o 16:11 SLASH! 16:11 DODGE 16:11 It's 0 for us! 16:11 dodge 16:11 THE: DODGE! 16:11 MOO 16:11 Dodge 16:11 Dodge 16:11 4 points tokyoan 16:11 damn 16:11 0 for other 2 16:11 SLASH!@ 16:11 M: Slash. 16:11 DODGE 16:11 Dodge 16:11 THE: DODGE! 16:11 B: Dodge. 16:11 dodge 16:11 4 points Tokyoan, 0 bropan, 1 shingeki 16:11 WAIT 16:11 C; que? 16:11 -1 POINTS SHINGEKI FOR GETTING IT WRONG 16:12 DODGE! slash 16:12 THE: SLASH! 16:12 SLASH 16:12 Slash 16:12 5 points Tokyoan! 16:12 They win! 16:12 :) 16:12 *hugs the cow* 16:12 Moo! 16:12 Tokyoan, pick a team to go to elimination! 16:12 Bropen 16:12 Bropan. 16:12 :) 16:12 (Pick the lowest point team :/) 16:12 Moo 16:12 Bro: Aww, what? 16:12 Bropan loses! 16:13 Moo 16:13 Goo 16:13 B: Uh, really? Shingeki has the lowest points! 16:13 Ga 16:13 Ga 16:13 Moo 16:13 Moooomo 16:13 I choose what I want. 16:13 ;) 16:13 That doesn't matter 16:13 elimination ceremony 16:13 I need your votes! 16:13 Neither of you had any points. 16:14 Bro: I dunno, I like all of my teammates. 16:14 Brendan, need your vote. 16:15 The votes are in! 16:15 1st vote... Kim Kardashian! 16:15 *glares at THE* life ruiner and brush stealer 16:15 2nd vote... THE! 16:16 3rd vote... THE! 16:16 Fifth person voted out of SolarVivor: Japan, and sent to Redemption Island... THE! 16:16 Any final words? 16:16 B: Sorry, THE. 16:16 Who is THE? 16:16 Bro: See ya, Brah, you have a killer name/ 16:16 *smiles with an evil look at THE* 16:17 (next) 16:17 ;) 16:17 THE: WHATEVER LIKE TOTES OUT OF HERE! MOO GOO BOO SOO NOO COO 16:18 Who will go home next? 16:18 KOO 16:18 *** Alexander_______ is now known as Alexander- 16:18 Find out on SolarVivor: Japan! 16:18 end episode Category:SolarVivor: Japan